This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Portable display devices have become widespread in the advertising industry. They are often used out of doors and, therefore, must be freestanding. Conventional freestanding display devices include a support structure and a frame for containing a display card. The support structure often includes a cross bar and a set of legs affixed thereto. The cross bar supports the frame in a vertical manner. The legs are fixed to the cross bar with threaded fasteners or other type of fixation means. The convention freestanding displays are often heavy and require equipment to move. Generally tools are also required for assembly and disassembly. Therefore, changing the location of the portable sign can be difficult, expensive and overly time consuming.